At grandma house
by Fma35
Summary: With the arrival of the fourth child come new problems


Shego was repeatedly brushing her hair when, from the bathroom adjacent to the room, she heard a loud scream. Patiently (though could do a person like her, but the hormones of pregnancy at the time kept her quiet) rose from the bed going to the bathroom.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shego!" Drakken screamed like a baby opening the door to the bathroom "Look!" The man pointed to his own hair and, seeing as she did not see anything, he sighed broken "I have a grey hair. Another grey hair!" It was a long time now that over his head there were gray hair and since the first was checked, he did nothing but complain.

"You have fifty-four years, I would say that is normal" Shego replied "I would say that you're also quite late compared to other men"

"You can not understand" Drakken exclaimed angrily. How could she, he thought, after all she is just thirty-four years.

"I...I'm getting old" He said disconsolately looking in the mirror. Are perhaps wrinkles those who he saw in the mirror?

"You were already old when I first met you" The woman exclaimed moving him from the mirror as she needed it to get the earrings. She was so sick of his constant whining "Now try not to start crying, we must go to your mother's remember?"

As if the day was not already started badly.

The distance between their home and that of his mother was not it was a good thing when you had small demons who did not like to stay too long cooped up in the always she was driving. As long as the pregnancy did not become too great a burden she would not give up her place to the guide. Just enough time to park and the two older girls are catapulted out of the car. Plants in the garden of his mother immediately took life as soon as Lily entered the garden. And to say that he had recommended to her about not mutate the garden of the old woman. It was incomprehensible, but his mother did not seem to have yet grasped how her family was a conglomeration of various mutations. Open the door, mama Lipsky hugged strongly grandchildren who fortunately were strong enough to bear.

"Dahlia, Lily for the two of you there are cookies in the living room" she said freeing them.

Going to the elderly, Drakken is prepared to suffer the same fate of his daughters.

"Drewbie!" She screamed hugging him. "And as for my not yet daughter in law..." Mama Lipsky he said glaring at his son. She was happy that he had arranged but the fact that Drakken and Shego were not yet legally bound annoyed her.

"Mother, go easy on the hugs, you know Shego is pregnant and she have Viola in her arms." He begged her.

"Of course Drewbie, for whom do you take me?" She warned him and then give a slight hug to the woman and a light kiss on the cheek of the baby girl.

They entered into the house of the woman. The girls (but certainly mostly Lily) had already finished cookies and now they were waiting for a bis.

"Girls, no more sugar for you" Shego ordered "There is already your sister to keep me awake at night"

"But mom..." Lily whimpered.

"No mom" The woman said "You know how it feels on you know the sugar while Dahlia has no need of stimulants, she sleep already too little"

"Just like her daddy uhm?" Mama Lipsky murmured. She remembered well the toil she had suffered when he was a child, too busy building who knows what rather than sleep "Why do not you leave me here the girls for the weekend dear? You're already so busy with the baby, you need a rest. If you continues like that when the next child will come you will fall"

"Yeah, about that thank your son" Shego esclaimed. Even though it had been months she still not accept all of the new pregnancy. "It was not in my plans to spend a year and a half pregnant"

"Again with this story, I apologized" He said.

"Apologize to my uterus" She replied sour.

Mama Lipsky was not a genius, but certainly did not need one to understand that between those two something was wrong. Unusually quiet by her standards the woman approached her grandchildren promising them cookies if they were going to the supermarket to do the shopping for her. She gave them the money and the list of things to take and let them out.

"Where's the kids are going?" Shego asked.

"They're going to make some commissions for me" replied the elderly "Don't worry, the Smarty mart is near and this is a quiet neighborhood"

"Yeah but they are only 9 and 6, i'm going after them" Shego declared

"You do not go anywhere." The mother-in-law imposed herself barring the road to her. Drakken begged for her to remember that the woman was his mother, the grandmother of their children and not a random teenager to be taken into fights. Certainly, the red hair did not help indeed, it was perhaps like waving a red rag in front of a bull. "You need to calm down, sit and talk with Drewbie"

"Talk?About what?" She asked "There's nothing to talk about"

"You know..."started Mama Lipsky "Although I do not like the fact that you are not married yet I find that you two are a wonderful couple with three, almost four, splendid children who I want a world of good and I do not want them to suffer"

"We are not separating" Drakken said.

"I know but these misunderstandings do nothing but undermine your relationship" The old lady said "Drewbie, do you remember when, long ago, me and your auntie quarreled?"

"Something about who had made the best cake at the elementary school's party if I remember" he murmured.

"You remember well .For weeks we have not spoken, and although we have never forbidden you and Eddie to play together both of you felt the tension that existed between us. So, now I go to the kitchen with Viola..." She exlaimed taking the baby from her mother's arms. " You two clarify"

Although the woman had spoken with calmness it was more than clear that his was an order. She could, however, impose what she wanted but to talking about feelings for those two was very difficult. Mainly because Shego was not a person who liked to talk about what she felt as he was too dumb to understand the little signals that sometimes she threw.

"Enjoy the moment because I doubt we will be back soon to your mother" she said with clenched jaw sitting on the armchair.

"If nothing else, at least my mother cares for us and her grandchildren and especially she accepts you." Drakken replied "When was the last time your parents have seen their grandchildren?Or the last time your father has spoken to me without insult?

"There is already your mother to give girls all the affection and sugar unwanted. They don't need for an extra. Also you can not bear my father too, it is mutual" Shego said.

" I have nothing against your father." He defended himself "I adapt simply to his behavior"

"As if you would not be crazy to know your daughter together with... "

"Yeah, i know " he interrupted her " With an ugly, patetic and old man like me"

It was not the first time that he is depressed about himself. At first it created in her a sense of empathy, almost maternal instinct when she tried to console him but now the only thing Shego felt was anger.

"Stop it with this self-pity" She admonished him "I chose you many years ago knowing perfectly as you were" Her eyes softened slightly " A dofous, self-centred, kind and caring man who loved me deeply and who can understood me. Not a man who cares only of his hair" she added, in a wound voice.

For years her only relationships with the opposite sex were occasional fucked with men who thought only about appearances. At the beginning she was fine, after all she was young and she had no desire to settle down but the more time passed the more she felt the need to have someone to love her for what she was and not someone that only wanted her to vent his base instincts. Shego remembered how her life had changed since then. She remembered how she had confessed to Kim Possible that she was unable to have relationship. At the time, her good personality had blamed the fact of the lack of free time due to the work. The thing still made her laught. Even her good side had come to lie than to admit that she could not find someone to love her for real and that she was not able to approach to a man with the intention of a healthy relationship because she was too accustomed to mere sexual encounters. It took a lot to her before realizing that what she was looking for was much closer than imagined. Drakken, Drakken were... ugly. Yes, no one could certainly call him an handsome man. Still, she had begun to find in him some positive aspects. He was tall, she liked tall man. He was old but she liked older man too ( probably the fact that she was abandoned by her father as a child had caused a strange predisposition toward men older than her ) He had a well built physique, not to the levels of the men she usually attended but he was not bad. He was childish and he always needs constant attention but, in spite of what anyone might think, she liked to have someone to look after. He was... caring, a lot. And more time passed, the more she wanted his attention and later, his love.

"You don't understand Shego, it's not about my hair" Drakken replied " It' s about us, our family. Ever since we got together I knew that I was not at your level but even so I knew I could give you what you needed. But now, I'm getting old, or should I say older, and even my body is starting to show it. You are so young, the children are so young, they could very well be my grandchildren. Even now people mistake me for your father, let alone when I have white hair. "

"So what? You're freaking out now because the age difference between the two of us now will be more obvious? I don't care. I never cared and the same should apply for you. I need you, only you, I do not want anyone else by my side and you have no idea how degrading is to have to reiterate this you can not understand how important you are to me?" Shego screamed " Especially at a time like this" she added, touching her belly "I need you Drew"

"What's wrong?" The man asked worried. He had noticed that the pregnancy was much more debilitating than the previous ones but he had imputed the fault to the fact that this was too close to the one just ended. There was someting more? "The baby is fine?"

"The baby has no problem." Shego replied "The problem is me. I...I hate him" she added, keeping his eyes down in shame.

"You hate him?" He repeated baffled

"Yes I hate him and I know it's a horrible thing" The woman exlaimed on the verge of tears "It's my,our baby but I hate him. I'm the worst mother ever."

"No, no, no, you're not" Drakken said, sitting on the arm of the chair "I thinks this is normal, maybe hormones? You never know how they can affect on a woman"

"I never hated Dahlia, Lillian or Viola" Shego exlaimed "Or maybe not yet? And if I started to hate them too?"

"You are only tired" He said "Maybe my mother was right, maybe we could leave her Dahlia and Lily so you would have less weight on your shoulders. Maybe i can help more, I can renounce a few hours of work, the money is not a problem for us."

"I don't think this will fix things" She said.

"I will try everything" The man proclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, you are a good parent. Unlike me"

"You are a good mother Shego" Drakken exlaimed.

"Yeah, you are the best mom!" a child's voice behind them confirmed "You take care of us, play with us, you say that I am good even when I do something really stupid and you take care of all my when I grow up I'm sure you'll come to take me out of prison"

"You told me that I'm cute even if well, I'm not" the older girl said blushing "You brought me all those robotic conferences that you did not care and before I sleep you were reading to me scientific books that were always a nuisance for you. You are great."

"You are so kind girls" The mother told them, hugging her two daughters. She could never hate her little girls, and maybe, once born, also that child would have the same effect on her. She just hoped.

Drakken was enchanted by the family picture but could not help but ask a question "Girls,how come you are already here?"

"As we walked to the Smary mart some kids started teasing Lily for her green skin, she got mad and she unleashed her plants on them" Dahlia explained "We come back here racing before the police would capture us"

"Oh, your first escape from the police by yourself" The proud parents sighed

"Girls, how about if we celebrate the event going out to eat?" Drakken sugges "Then you stay a night at grandma's house and and mom and I will pick you up Sunday" The children let out squeals of joy sign that they had accepted the proposal of their father. Even his mother, hearing the joyous feeling of them appeared in the living room holding in her arms a just changed Viola. The elderly rushed near the grandchildren.

"So, you are happy to stay with me?" she asked smiling much more excited than the girls

"Yup, that mean coockie" Lily exlaimed already with mouth watering "And also mom is already pregnant so we can leave them on their own without the risk of another sister"

These words did blush the two parents from head to toe whereas the elderly could not help but burst out laughing

"Dr. D..." Shego told him as soon as she regained control of her voice "No more scentific books to the girls" 


End file.
